Where The Road Meets The Sun
by Jugband Arnold
Summary: Warning: This isn't nice all the way through - but it does have a happy ending - I give you that. Based roughly on the lyrics of the song. Review if you find it good.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: This isn't nice all the way through - but it does have a happy ending - I give you that._

_I don't own the characters, nor the song. Just the idea._

_This is something that crossed my mind when thinking of Gail and Holly and listening to this song - Where The Road Meets The Sun by Katie Herzig and Matthew Perryman Jones. First heard this song on Grey's Anatomy (Izzie's fantasy) and was immensely struck by it. I would urge you to listen to the song first and then read this fic. I hope you stick around till the end._

_(Also this idea first struck me as a music video idea than a fanfiction - do bear with me - with the color and the black and white)_

_Angel wings spread over water worn wishes  
Guarding the dreams and the things left unsaid  
Here we are wandering, aimlessly roaming  
Lovers who linger and never forget_

_And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun_

Gail was bored and was staring blankly at the T.V. She could hear Holly rambling away in the other room about her report. She found Holly's little freak-outs over the little anomalies in her autopsies rather cute. However Holly seemed to be more flustered now than usual.

"Hol."

Gail could hear Holly muttering to herself - "I have to get this done by tonight. It's due tomorrow. Did I attach all the evidence photos?"

Gail knew Holly wasn't going to answer her anytime soon. Deciding that her girlfriend needed to take a little break from life - Gail trudged upstairs to find Holly checking through her report - for God knows the how manieth time.

"Hol!"

Holly at last looked up so see Gail staring at her with an anxious expression.

"What?"

"You're gonna give yourself a heart attack at this rate. I am sure the documents are all in order.."  
"Technically, I can't give myself a heart attack - Myocardial infarctions are caused by the heart muscles itself not receiving sufficient oxygen and.."

Holly never got to finish her scientific rambling - Gail had already pulled her out of her chair and was now dragging her down the stairs.

"I kinda like the other way you make me stop talking", she quipped with a little smile.

Gail couldn't help but think back to the time she said that, the time she kissed Holly at the station. How everything had suddenly changed. How it had all felt - how overwhelming it all was - and how her perspective on the world suddenly shifted. Gail couldn't help but feel that the colors around her where richer now. Deeper, more 'coloury' she couldn't help but think. Gail couldn't help but feel how all the colors in the world came to life after Holly walked into her life - and how it all faded to black and white when she wasn't with her.

"Okay Nerd, but you need to take a break. Get all this nervousness out of you. Besides - when did you start getting so nervous about stuff?'

"It's a big case tomorrow! And they are charging him with all my evidence! Excuse me for being a bit thorough."

"Yeah yeah it's the right guy Hol, relax. Now catch!"

Holly didn't have much time to react - but managed to catch the controller just fine.

"Mortal Kombat? Really?"

"Well I'm bored - I didn't come all the way here for you to freak out over a stack of papers."

"Not a stack of papers - Evidence reports Gail."

"Pick Noob Saibot and let's get this over with. Ten minutes of your time won't change much."

"Noob? Kitana for me, Thanks."

Soon enough - after 4 games later the two of them found themselves sitting up on the couch, madly mashing their controllers for what they both had unwittingly decided was a sudden death.

"Come on bloody Scorpion!"

"Kitana Wins."

"Argh!"

Holly couldn't help but chuckle at her girlfriend - who had now flung herself back of the couch and thrown her controller at the ground.

"Who's the Noob now?"

"Not fair - I was letting you win to beat the stress - I wasn't expecting you to actually finish me off!"

Holly moved closer to Gail, her lopsided grin never leaving her face.

"Yeah? How romantic of you."

Gail couldn't help but scoff at that, she wasn't romantic. She was Gail Peck.

Staring at her girlfriend's grin however, Gail didn't feel so for bad being a romantic.

She pulled Holly closer and gave a slow, warm kiss.

Soon Gail found Holly on top of her - at what seemed to be the very promising beginning of a heated make out session.

However, the two were interrupted by an alarm that had started ringing - which was from Gail's phone.

"You have a shift tomorrow?"

They both realized that their evening together had inevitably come to an end. Holly got up and allowed Gail to get up , and she started walking to the door.

"Yeah. Early one. Must have set that alarm so that I would remember I have to go home and pick up some actually clean clothes."

Holly slumped. She had been looking forward to spending the night with Gail.

"You could have called me. I wouldn't have been so busy if I had known." Holly said as she opened the door into the cold, dark night. She was missing Gail already.

"Yeah, well maybe next time you'll finish your reports on time."

"That report was done. I was going over it again."

Gail turned to look at Holly with what Holly had learnt was fake horror.

"That report was over?!"

Holly knew it was her turn to shut Gail up - and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Be safe, Gail. See you soon."

"Later, nerd."

As Gail walked to her car and as she drove away from Holly's house - she could have sworn she could feel the world fading to black and white again.


	2. Chapter 2

_A bit of a time jump: And I like to leave it the readers to decide what happened in between. (Sometimes that's good. Mostly not.)_

_Waiting for you by the Santa Maria_  
_How long does thou stay with these letters from you_  
_I don't know whether we'll end up together_  
_But I always know that our love is true_

_And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun_

Gail Peck did NOT like the outdoors. She didn't like the cold and all the layers she had to bundle on herself in order to not freeze herself. But Holly did - and since she was going to have to spend the rest of her life with her - Gail decided she had some getting used to to do.

Gail stuffed her hands in her pockets - it was cold. It had snowed the previous night but now the sun seemed to be out. The world seemed to be covered in a thick blanket of snow. It all looked so white to her.  
She scoffed. Where was Holly? She was supposed to meet her here. As she was pacing in the snow to stop herself from feeling too cold - Gail suddenly saw Holly walking towards her with her usual grin.

Gail couldn't help but smile at Holly. Suddenly the snowy park didn't seem to be such a bad place to spend the evening.

"Hey! Sorry - I was busy deciding which fleece sweater to wear."

"Very funny, Nerd. Why are we spending the evening in the park - instead of snuggling up on our nice perfect couch watching T.V.?

"Because we are human beings. And some actual human interaction is essential."

"The T.V is perfectly normal for human interaction."

"I was referring to more in-the-flesh interaction."

"Fine."

Gail couldn't help but smile as Holly intertwined her fingers with hers and the two of them began walking around the park.

Gail was amazed at how different the park seemed all of a sudden. There were kids playing in the snow, couples milling about and people sitting on park benches overlooking the little road where the horizon was now empty.

Gail could have sworn the park was empty and white and filled with snow a couple of minutes back.

She then remembered how her favorite thing about Holly was the fact that she brought color to her life.

Holly had dragged her all around the park to look at the various views from the park. It was a very scenic evening - with the sun setting, the snow all around and the fact that the park was atop a little hill made it all the more scenic.

"Hol, enough - this park is built on a steep mountain and I'm tired of slogging all the way around it!" It was now dark - and quite late in the evening.

"It's not a steep mountain Gail!"

"It's just as tiring", Gail jibed and sat herself on a nearby empty bench.

"Fine. But you should see an actual mountain before calling this little park a steep mountain." Holly said as she sat herself next to Gail, with the blonde officer on her left.

Gail immediately took Holly's left hand in hers and started fiddling with the little platinum ring there.

Gail would never admit how much she absolutely loved that ring, and how it showed the world that Holly was no one else's but hers.

They both stared in silence at the park below them - which was now turning dark. Gail couldn't help but think this what her favorite part of her relationship with Holly was as well. Their silence spoke louder than words. It worked for Gail - she wasn't that great with words anyway.

_A.N: A huge hug to those of you who can find the Pink Floyd reference here. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Again a bit of a time jump: And I like to leave it the readers to decide what happened in between. (Sometimes that's good. Mostly not.)Yes this is kinda inspired from the Izzie- Denny scenario._

_Don't disappear  
Darlin', I want you  
Don't leave me here  
And when the day comes  
I'll meet you here  
'Cause I know that wishes come true  
Finding my way back to you_

Holly looked around at the park. She felt miserable and alone. She had walked all the way to this very bench, and sat in the very same spot she sat a couple of months ago - with Gail.

_Gail._

Holly closed her eyes. If she could clear her mind just enough - maybe she could feel Gail sitting on her left side, playing with the ring on her left hand like she was a couple of months ago.

Holly opened her eyes and looked around the park. It was quite dark and lonely - but it seemed so colorless now. All she could see was black and white.

Holly closed her eyes again and leant her head on her left.

If she tried hard enough, maybe she could feel Gail there, kissing her forehead and telling her to go on and stay strong - and soon things would be alright.

If they ever could.

* * *

Gail found herself wandering mostly between their house and the park. She and Holly usually never went out much - and they both always preferred each other's company alone as opposed to crowds of people at bars and theatres. Even if they did go out on dates to restaurants - Gail always felt more like herself and Holly were better off in their own little world - isolated and perfect. Gail couldn't help but feel other than the apartment, this park was one of the few places she felt they were perfect together, one.

Gail sometimes wondered if Holly would chose to ever come here. Gail guessed the house must have reminded Holly of her too much and she hoped that the park was perhaps more neutral ground.

Gail however never sat anywhere else in the park except on that bench. And that's where she was this evening as well. Gail couldn't help but feel miserable in her own darkness and loneliness. Whatever world Gail seemed to be stuck in - the Sun never seemed to rise. It was some sort of constant night - that Gail was starting to become weary of.

Gail could have sworn she could feel Holly sit next to her on that bench, and she could feel Holly rest her tired head on her right shoulder. Gail turned her head right, no one was there - but she could have sworn she could feel Holly at her side.

Gail closed her eyes and thought to herself, willing herself to say the words in the desperate hope that Holly might hear them.

"It's Okay, Nerd. You can do this. You and your lunchbox will be just fine. You're the strongest person I know Hol."

Gail rested her head to her right, and took a deep breath.

If she tried hard enough - maybe she could give Holly a soft kiss on her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

_Angels wings spread over water worn wishes_  
_Guarding the dreams and the things left unsaid_  
_And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun_

Holly was tired. She had been overworking herself, she could not sleep and could not seem to function much outside of work. Traci had been worried about her, but Holly only buried herself more in her work as the days went by.

"Holly, Go home. It's 2. A.M."

"It's fine Traci. I'll just finish these samples and I'll be on my way."

"Holly when was the last time you slept for about 6 hours?"

"Why just the other day I was asleep -"

"Without alcohol?"

Holly knew she had lost.

"What do you want me to say, Trace?"

"Nothing! Just go home and get some sleep, before I complain to your boss and he orders you to take more time off - "

"Okay, Okay! I'll leave now."

"Good."

Holly knew she was sleep deprived - and she knew shouldn't have been driving. But she didn't seem to care anymore. The world had lost all its color - and she couldn't help but feel she had nothing to live for.

* * *

"SUV Pile up on Route 55" the radio sounded - and all the officers of division 15 couldn't help but shudder when the one of the car's description suspiciously matched Holly's.

"Run the plates."

"It's Dr. Stewart's."

* * *

Traci looked around at the wreckage and couldn't help but notice all of 15 division was there at the scene. Holly had been rushed to a nearby hospital - but she didn't look too good when they had pulled her out of the wreckage.

* * *

Holly stared at the white lights that were flashing before her. She could feel everything that they were trying to do to her - she could feel the electricity course through her as they shocked her with the paddles - but Holly had given up fighting.

She had given up fighting long back. She was tired now - and she just wanted to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

_And when it's done we will walk where the road meets the sun_

Gail was dwindling her thumbs and staring at her lap. Whatever world she was in here - this park was always empty, always snowed in and always dark.

Suddenly Gail could feel the darkness lifting - she looked to find the darkness slowly breaking - as if it was dawn again.

She was surprised as the sunlight slowly began to take over the world as suddenly everything seemed to be colorful.

Gail broke out into a wide grin. She knew if she could see the colors of the world, that meant only one thing for certain.

Soon enough, Gail spotted Holly slowly hauling herself up the slope towards her and Gail ran down to see the love of her life after what could only be deemed as too long.

Holly saw Gail running towards her and felt herself smile - for the first time in ages.

Gail noticed that Holly seemed to be limping a bit - but she didn't care.

She picked up Holly in her arms and gave her a tight hug.

"I've missed you, Nerd."

That was all that was said - and Holly found herself sobbing tears of joy into Gail's shoulder.

Gail couldn't help smile as she carried Holly back home, walking towards the rising sun, staring at the horizon.


End file.
